Conquest
by StephenWasHere
Summary: Here is Conquest! An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction, written by ViolaOphelia
1. Chapter 1

Conquest: Ouran High School Host Club  
Written by: Viola Ophelia  
Prologue

Sighing, I made a futile attempt to adjust the heinous  
uniform that I was being forced into wearing. Really, I don't even  
know why I'm bothering with this whole "school" thing. It's not as if  
I actually need the education, or the contacts! I have plenty of both  
already! Honestly, if it wasn't stated in my father's will that I must  
attend the "prestigious" Ouran Academy, I wouldn't even be going.  
Trying once more to make the ugly yellow dress look flattering, I  
gave it up as a lost cause as the chiffon seemed reluctant to hold any  
shape other than the heavily starched one it had already received. I  
glanced once more in the mirror, and didn't see anything else extremely  
remarkable.  
I will be the first person to admit that I'm not stunningly  
gorgeous. My extremely curly hair, which is the color of red velvet  
cake, always manages to look like a birds nest, even with some of the  
best stylists money can buy, and let's not even talk about the time I  
tried to straighten it... My eyes were not particularly interesting  
either, just a boring shade of green, the color of freshly mowed  
grass. The kind that hadn't been fertilized to death. I also wasn't  
skinny or fat, but the awkward in-between, better known as AVERAGE! but,  
what I lacked in looks, I more than made up for in personality, and if  
anyone gives me crap at this pretentious school, boy, they better look  
out...


	2. Chapter the legit chapter 1

Conquest: Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1

Tamaki was acting like his normally effervescent self, but with a healthy dose of "commoner's coffee", thus making him nearly intolerable. Haruhi really couldn't understand what the big deal was. Looking around, she didn't really notice anyone else acting differently... The twins were still working on their jailbait act,  
Mori was keeping a pedophilic watch over Honey, who was eating cake, and Kyoya was typing away frantically at his computer, probably plotting world domination. Wait a moment... With a second glance, Haruhi observed the fact that the twins were acting more homo than usual... Oh, my god, were they actually petting each other? And Mori was, wait, was that a hint of a smile? And Honey was eating with twice the normal amount of gusto! What the heck? Slightly afraid to look, Haruhi turned her attention to Kyoya, who, oh god, was  
actually... NOT KILLING HIS KEYBOARD!

"Alright, its official, the world is ending." Haruhi thought.

Sighing, and mentally preparing herself, Haruhi asked

"What's going on? Why is everyone so... Happy?"  
Tamaki stopped bouncing off the walls long enough to stare dumbly at her. "You mean you really don't know? Oh, you poor, poor commoner! Today," and here, stars appeared in his eyes, and he stood on a table, gesticulating dramatically, "is the day the host clubs dream was fulfilled! Today, it is official! We have hosted every girl in this school!"

"Well what about me?" Haruhi asked.

"Aww, you don't count, silly-" Kaoru started. "You don't count because you're not feminine enough to count!" Hikaru finished.

"Or rich enough," threw in Kyoya.

"But that's ok Haruhi; we love you just the way you are!" Honey smiled with his statement.

"Thanks you guys... Glad I'm so... Accepted..." Haruhi said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to kill them , the sound of grinding gears could be heard, and the oh so familiar trap door opened, bringing Renge into sight. 

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh dear god, that's never a good sign when she's laughing," Haruhi cringed.

"I think a puppy just died somewhere..." Hikaru whispered.

"Daddy, hide mummy! I'm scared!" Tamaki whined as he hid behind Kyoya, who looked extremely annoyed.

"Well Renge, what has caused you to interrupt our celebration?" "If it's to say you weren't invited, we know. It was on purpose." Kaoru interceeded.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE! I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CELEBRATE YET! YOU MISSED A GIRL! CHECK THE ATTENDANCE LIST KYOYA!"

Sighing in aggravation, Kyoya began typing away at his computer. The  
longer he looked at his computer, the angrier his expression became.  
"Renge, how did you know about this before I did?"

"What'd she know about?" everyone shouted in response to Kyoya's query.

"Well, she got put into my class today. But that doesn't matter. The point is, you  
all have NOT had every girl in the school come to the host club. Soooo, here's what I propose we do. We should have a competition! The first host who gets her to come to the club and the one she requests will get... Hmm... If it's Haruhi, she'll be freed from her obligation here, but if it's anyone else, they'll... BECOME THE NEW TOP HOST, THERE BY BEING ABLE TO BOSS PEOPLE AROUND!"  
Cries of excitement filled the room, as they each began to contemplate what would happen if they could boss the others around, or be free.

"We can finally get back at Tamaki for making us unimportant!" the twins plotted. "I can have every day be a different treat day, and have everyone bring me sweets," Honey fantasized.

Mori remained silent. Tamaki was also uncharacteristically silent, as he thought of all that he could do. Kyoya looked indifferent, and Haruhi? Well, haruhi was joyously contemplating all the studying she could do if she were free of the club. All at once, the hosts turned towards each other and yelled

"ITS ON!" and then ran out of the room to begin scheming.

Far away, in a moderatly furnished apartment, at a pretty, but plain desk, the girl with red hair shivered. She felt as though someone had just walked over her grave. "Suddenly, I feel like tomorrow is going to be a really bad day..."


End file.
